


Cuddles in the Cold.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Series: It's too cold not to. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cliche, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, It's too cold not to, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: You and Bucky are on a reconnaissance mission in the wild, it's freezing of course and your sleeping bag has gone missing, will you get distracted from the task at hand?Part of a stuck with a hot character series in cold situations.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: It's too cold not to. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985911
Kudos: 79





	Cuddles in the Cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, still trying to improve my writing and currently having a Bucky obsession, so here goes.  
> Also turned out way more fluffy and angsty than had been anticipated.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

The air was cleaner here to your relief, you were raised in the country so it was nice to get out of the smog of the city, it wasn't exactly your choice to relocate to NYC in the first place anyway.

"See anything?" A gruff voice interrupted your thoughts, you felt the breeze whip through your hair as you turned to reply to Bucky.

"No, not yet, do you think we missed them?" You sighed as you sat back in your foldout chair and dropped your binoculars.

Blue eyes met yours and as they did your heart almost stopped, his gaze was searing as per usual but seeing those eyes glint in the sun was something mesmerizing, it was intense.

"No they couldn't have slipped past that silently, we'll have to wait it out is all." Man of many words you thought to yourself, he was the mysterious stranger that was simultaneously threatening but all too alluring, you could feel a blush creeping up on you, so you distracted yourself with fussing over the paper map that Bucky had insisted you both take when you had gotten the assignment.

You glanced up briefly when you noticed movement beside you, Bucky had gotten his phone and was presumably reporting back to base camp, as he got up and walked further between the beech trees, you watched his masculine gait, his large back, his dark hair blowing everywhere, he looked wild, like he belonged in those trees, it excited you.

Sighing you ran a hand over your eyes, you rued the day you met him six months ago, if he was anyone else you could have remained professional but your heart leapt and you got tingles when your eyes first locked and it had been like that ever since, just glances and gazes, eyes locking but not much else exchanged, neither of you wanting to risk your jobs, it was getting hard not to give in.

Ten minutes flew past, you were getting oddly worried, but you soon spotted him making his way back, "Spoke to Tony, said we gotta' stay here the night." His nonchalance bugged you, you hated that he seemed unaffected by everything.

"Thought that was the plan anyway?" Your voice carried on the wind, a bit too loudly, you inwardly cringed at yourself, as you listened to his gravelly voice.

"Just making sure you know the score. We're gonna' have to stay here, oh and you're gonna' be pissed." Looking at his handsome face, you watch as a lopsided grin graces his face and now your heart was beating like a drum, you swallow and look down immediately at the map.

"Why am I gonna be pissed Bucky?" You were actually nervous by now.

"I don't know how but your bag has uhm - gone MIA, so yeah, like I said pissed, right?" He plopped down on your chair and cracked open a can, as he looked expectantly for your response. 

"Oh shit, have you looked around, maybe I should, how could I have lost it? Didn't you take care of the bags?" You were too tired to be angry, you hadn't been sleeping well lately, but you were disappointed, he had one job, he was probably tired too but he was smirking like it was funny.

You take a deep breath and tried to think, "Hey don't worry, I did a courtesy check, I couldn't see it anywhere. A bit of a cold wind picking up too, sucks darlin' sorry." 

Now you wanted to slap or possibly kiss that stupid grin off his face, he was a jerk sometimes but the way his eyes were looking you and down like you were a delicious meal affected you.

"Could always sleep with me darlin'" He winked at you and your stomach fluttered with butterflies, he was such an ass but such a hot one but you had to remain professional. 

"That's okay thanks Mr. Barnes, we don't want to undermine the integrity of our mission." It took everything you had to say that but you did it, you felt a sinking feeling nevertheless. 

He pointed his big finger at you and put on a feigned shocked look, "Oh dear you didn't think I was trying anythin' did you darlin'? You have a dirty mind." You blushed and felt yourself start to sweat, you looked down willing your hair to cover your face as embarrassment took over. 

"I-uhm, I didn't mean to insinuate anything, I just don't want to potentially wreck my reputation, I have a lot to lose." You were feeling confused, you couldn't read Bucky's poker face very well yet.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm just teasin' you, so let's talk shop." You felt better as you noted the good-natured warmth that he laced his voice with. 

A few hours of talking business elapsed, you sat down on the grass crossed legged watching the sunset as Bucky sat with you, his knee knocking yours, "Sorry about your bag really, you can take mine." 

You were shocked, your mouth hanging open ludicrously, "You'd let me take your bag?" 

"Of course I would, I am an old fashioned sorta' guy after all." He gave you another wink before carrying on, "Although it's gettin' really cold, and the ground is probably worse." 

You rolled your eyes, "Oh so are you suggesting we hug it out?" 

"I am, I'm pretty hot darlin' you gotta' admit, I bet I tickle your fancy." You looked down shyly, "Why're you doing this to me?" You whispered, "You really want to get me fired?" You hated that he could make you feel so weak and yet you knew it was your own fault, your own fears not his.

" _'What am I doin' to you?'_ What are you doing to me?! -" You watched as he suddenly stood up looming over your seated form, you felt intimidated as your chest tightened and you held your breath, "I can't get anythin' done, I see you everywhere, I just can't stop thinking about -" The tall man abruptly finished his sentence and skulked off to the tent, you plucked up your courage and made to follow, the blood seeming to pump faster through your veins, your head dizzy with the possibilities, the thought occurred that he was about to break his silence it was now or never.

"Bucky, I'm sorry, sorry if I've done something to annoy you, if I have, I didn't mean to." His response was a grunt as he pulled off his jacket and clothes until he was left in his boxer shorts and tight t-shirt, you had to look away to the side otherwise you might have jumped him.

"Bucky please, I'm sorry, just talk to me, tell me what's wrong." You tried to no avail, he just lay his jacket out on the ground next to the bag that he pointed to, he still wanted you to sleep in his bag even if he was sulking and that made your heart break with guilt.

You peeled off your layers and got into the bag, you decided to try one last time, as you looked at his back as he lay on his side facing away from you, "I'm really sorry, I've just been highly strung lately, I haven't been sleeping lately." 

" _'I, I, I.'_ It's all about you isn't it?" The dark haired Avenger hissed out, "It doesn't matter how I feel to you does it? I was only jokin' earlier, it's insultin' that you act like I'm some kinda' monster, like I'm gonna' take advantage of you, well I wasn't, but yeah you keep goin' on about how you haven't been sleepin', doesn't stop you goin' on dates though does it?" 

You looked at him wide eyed as his chest heaved from his tirade, he'd obviously needed to get it out of his system, it hurt your feelings nonetheless, you hadn't thought that he'd even cared that much about you to begin with. 

"Doesn't matter anymore." The thickly muscled man crossed his arms over each other vibranium over tan, you wondered what it'd feel like to run your fingers down them but you shook the thoughts out of your head, it was not the time, "I'm sorry Bucky, do you - do you like me?", you regretted asking instantly, you didn't know why you'd said it out loud. 

He didn't answer, he ran a hand through his dark locks and sighed, you replied in kind sighing in unison, "Goodnight Bucky." You decided to sleep it off maybe tomorrow would be a better day, you both tossed and turned for an hour or so, poor Bucky on his jacket on the floor, you felt bad for him, but you figured you were both pretty humiliated.

Getting up you realized you weren't going to fall asleep anytime soon, as you stepped out into the camp you two shared you took some breaths of fresh air and looked into the sky, you felt yourself tearing up as you gazed into the navy depth of the night sky.

Goosebumps were prickling the skin of your arms and the hairs stood up on the back of your neck as you felt a presence behind you, you knew it was Bucky instantly by his large mass, you swallowed but other than that you didn't move an inch, scared of breaking the moment as you felt his big arms slowly wrap around your waist, his giant form encompassing your comparatively slight figure.

You tentatively lay your hands down on his, the metal of his arm was cold but strangely exciting, your heart was pounding as adrenaline filled your veins, you lay your head back against his chest and felt Bucky breath out a long stream of air, as though he'd been holding his breath, you could feel his heartbeat and you'd never felt closer to anyone in that moment, he broke the silence first, "I'm sorry." 

It was a simple apology but you knew it took a lot for him, "It's okay, I'm sorry too, I do care you know Bucky, I always...liked you." You traced circles on his metal arm as nervous anticipation filled you.

Your breath hitched as you felt his arms squeeze you tighter, smiling you hold his arms as they held you, his voice came out in a husky whisper, "Care about you too." You stayed like that for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Gettin' cold darlin'? We should get back in the tent." He released you and you felt a wave of disappointment but that soon evaporated as Bucky took your hand in his massive one and lead you back.

To your shock he went to lie back down on his coat, but reached his hand out to hold yours as you got into your bag, you felt so guilty so you worked up your courage, "Aren't you going to be cold? Why don't you come here, we could share, you're bigger than me but we'll make it work." 

"If you're sure?" He bit his lower lip and your heart melted, he actually looked unsure of himself, you guided him into the bag, after a bit of shuffling about trying to fit together like a puzzle, you eventually got comfortable by lying on top of him as he lay on his back cuddling you.

"I didn't take you for a cuddler Bucky." Smiling up at him happiness swelling in your heart, he just grunted out, "It's too cold not to." You both chuckled as he kissed your hair, you gasped as you felt his rough hands on your hips, he gently pulled you up so that you were face to face, you looked at his dark hair fanning out beneath him, he moved his metal hand and cradled your cheek with it as he leaned up to kiss you.

When you felt his slightly chapped lips on yours you felt your whole body quiver, your lips moved together in a sweet kiss, your cheeks were heating as you wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting to feel as close as possible, you could feel yourself giving into your hearts desire. Bucky groaned into your mouth and you gasped as your tongues touched, his taste sent jolts of pleasure down to your core.

As you both took some time to breath you felt his big hands making their way back to your hips, the muscular man gently switched your places so that you were under him, you didn't mind as long as you were with him. 

He nipped and pecked your lips with a playful smile on his face as he caressed your hip, drawing line down it with his finger making goosebumps rise and sending more jolts to your core which was rapidly getting hotter, you moaned as his hand continued in their magic ministrations.

You ran your hands down his broad back as your heartbeat picked up, you felt his muscles contracting and flexing as you made your way to the hem of his shirt, "It's not too cold to take this off is it?" You asked, your voice coming out shockingly breathy, Bucky smiled with those perfect teeth and laughed which made your heart leap, "I'm feelin' the heat risin' darlin' if you know what I mean." He gave another wink.

You found it funny this time as you pulled off his shirt, when it was off you gasped and stared at his incredibly toned body, tan slightly illuminated by the shine of moonlight that was flitting in through the little tent window, you kissed passionately, his tongue dancing with yours, his big hands carding through your hair, your hands feeling the slight sheen on his back.

"I want you Bucky, I've tried to resist for so long but I need you." You almost whined out as a great need filled you, he gazed at you as he rubbed a hand down his handsome face, "I want to do right by you, I want to do the right thing." Smiling you kiss him again, not being able to get enough of the taste of him, "I think this is the right thing, do you?" 

It took a moment for him to reply but when he did you were glad, "I do." With that all talking ceased, as you slowly undressed each other, you were both completely bare and the chill from the night air enveloped you hardening your nipples and making you shiver, you pulled him down on top of you, you whimpered feeling your nipples skim his bare chest, you could feel pressure building up in your core.

Wrapping your legs around him you unconsciously bucked up trying to get some friction to ease the hot ache between your legs, Bucky let out a grunt and you moaned feeling his hard huge cock between the folds of your pussy as you thrust yourself against him, hot waves of pleasure filling your gut and cunt, you held onto him as he left hot open mouthed kissed down your throat, and trailed his hand up to touch your breast.

You rubbed your hands up his chest feeling his taut muscles, excitement mounting, as his hand squeezed your breasts and he looked up at you sinfully with a cheeky smile as he lowered his head down to take your nipple into his mouth eliciting a whine from you, his teeth grazed the delicate skin of your nipple, "Bucky, oh yes, please don't stop." 

The imposing man bit down lightly and you cried out in pleasure, his metal hand trailed down to your slit, he ghosted over it before gently circling your clit, the pleasure seeped down into your bones as you thrust forward, he slowly pushed a big metal finger into your entrance as his blue eyes locked onto yours, the sheer intensity of his gaze making you feel faint.

"Yes, more, please, feels so good." You whimpered out your back arching and toes curling as two of his fingers pumped in and out of you, every few thrusts touching something that made you see stars and feel spikes of pleasure reverberating through your body.

"You've wanted this for ages haven't you? Naughty girl, so fuckin' wet." His voice was raspy and that only added to your excitement as you pulled him up to kiss you, his other hand ran from your waist to your ass, he gave it a quick squeeze. "My naughty girl though, aren't you?" 

You could only nod in response as you ran your hands down his body, feeling the course hair just above his cock, you went to wrap your hand around it as you stared at each other with loved-up gazes, you realized it was so massive that you couldn't fully grasp it, he chuckled at what must have been an incredulous look on your face.

You pumped his cock up and down, running your thumb down the vein on the underside of it, you felt the hot flesh twitch and ran your thumb on the slit at the tip, you brought it to your lips and tasted his musky precum, he was stock-still as he watched you, his mouth hanging open as he groaned, he eventually rasped out, "Like I said, _very_ naughty girl."

With that he lined his cock up to your now hot pulsating pussy, "You want me?" His stare was smoldering, you were so aroused that you were never going to say no, "Yes, yes, please. Need you." You put your hands on his tight ass cheeks to encourage him, you could only whimper and arch your back as he slowly pushed his massive cock head into your hole, it stretched you out slowly in a way that burned but also instilled pleasure in you.

You wrapped your legs around him as his hands gripped your hips, he pulled your body towards his, constantly asking if it was okay, you constantly reiterating that you wanted him, he slowly filled you up until he was halfway in and yet it felt like you were already filled to your capacity.

Bucky grunted and pulled out slowly only to thrust back in deeper, your walls burning with pleasure and pain, you could feel every ridge and vein as his cock pumped in and out of you faster, his hips snapping with yours as you claw his back trying to get purchase as his thrusts push you up the towards the tents walls.

You cried out as his thick cock hit your special spot and felt a spike of pleasure in your cunt, "So fuckin' tight, so wet, fuck, so perfect and mine." Your thighs were shaking, as you urged him on with your legs, trying to push him as deep as possible as you felt your hands slip down his back, you were both covered in a light sheen by now.

He turned you over so that you were bent over with your elbows and knees on the ground, you felt him lean completely over you, feeling him slide in and out of your now soaking wet pussy at breakneck speed, you could barely take it, crying out as you felt both of your heartbeats become erratic, he held your waist with his big hands making you feel tiny, his metal hand went to your clit and he rubbed it in time of your joined brutal thrusts, you could hear the salacious sound of your fucking.

"You're mine.", his thrusts were faster as you felt his breath on your ear, the pleasure and anticipation building to a crescendo, "MINE!" he repeated, you loved his dominance, you thrust back against him, his cock pushed deeper and you cried out his name over and over as you saw stars, "Cum for me darlin', want you to want me.", You felt the dam break, waves of pleasure released throughout your body and in your cunt as you shook, you collapsed to the ground as you felt him piston in and out of you faster, "Want me to cum inside you?", His voice was cracked and raspy, "Bucky, I need it, need your cum." 

His thrusts grew sloppy and uncoordinated as he chased his orgasm whilst yours still ran through you, you felt his cock twitch inside you, scalding you with his hot load as he stilled inside you, he cuddled you into him as he kissed your head, "Love you." It was whispered but you heard it, "Love you too."

"Oh and darlin'?" He mumbled out, "Yes?" you replied feeling the happiest you'd been in a long time, "I warmed you up good." He gave you a cheeky smile as you swatted his arm and kissed. 

Back at The Avengers Tower, a handsome blond man is smiling to himself looking at the sleeping bag in his room, he spoke aloud to himself, "It's about time those two got together maybe this'll help get the ball rolling." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, :) :) :)


End file.
